Forever Yours
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is the sequel to Undeniably Yours. It starts off where Undeniably Yours left. Cas looses his memory and will Dean be able to remind him that he's in love with him? Or will he loose Cas forever? Dean/Cas and Gabe/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story, Forever Yours. It starts right after Undeniably Yours ends. Thank you to everyone that subscribed on Undeniably yours or commented. I am sorry for leaving it how I did I know it was evil of me. This story is not beta'd and the mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So without further ado here's chapter 1.**

Dean hears the machines going off behind him as he's shoved out of the way. Cas's doctor comes in and shoves him out of the room saying they need to work on Cas.

Dean stumbles into the hallway with a dumbfounded look on his face. Gabe wanders over and is standing right in front of Dean talking to Dean but Dean can't hear what he is saying.

"Dean what happened to CAstiel?" Gabe asks.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam calls out shaking his brother.

Dean shakes his head and comes out of his daze.

"Huh what?" Dean asks.

"What happened to Castiel?" Gabe asks again.

"Oh I was just sitting there with him. I told him I loved him and he couldn't leave me. And then the machines just started going off all of a sudden. And the nurses came in and shoved me out of the way. And then the doctor came in and shoved me out of the room and said they needed to work on Cas." Dean says with tears in his eyes.

Sam wraps his brother up in a hug and Dean just clings to him for a few minutes before letting go and wiping his eyes.

"He will be ok Dean, you'll see." Sam says.

"Thanks Sammy, I know he will be. Cas is tough." Dean says.

Bobby walks in the door as Sam and Dean are talking he walks over to the boys and Mary.

"How is he son?" He asks Dean.

"Not good, he's in a coma, and when I was in the room with him something happened his heart machine went crazy." Dean tells Bobby.

"Oh son he'll be ok he's a fighter you know that." Bobby says.

"Yeah I know Bobby; it's hard to see him like that though." Dean says.

"I know Dean but you just gotta be there for him you idgit." Bobby replies.

The doctor comes out then to tell them what happened with Castiel.

"Doctor, what happened with my brother?" Gabe asks.

"Your brother's body went into shock from the loss of blood, his heart tried shutting down but we got it up and running again and are fairly sure that won't occur again." The doctor says.

"Is there any other change?" Gabe asks.

"No I'm afraid your brother is still in a coma." The doctor says.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabe says shaking the doctor's hand.

"Can we sit with him still doctor?" Dean asks.

"Yes like I said it's good for him to hear you talk. It may help bring him back to you." The doctor says.

"Thank you doctor for everything." Dean says.

"You're welcome Mr. Winchester" The doctor says.

Dean walks back into Cas's room and sits down by his bed taking his hand in his.

"Cas it's me Dean, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Dean says.

Sam walks in the room, and walks over to Dean.

"Dean you need to eat something." Sammy says.

"Sammy I am not leaving Cas." Dean says.

"I know that is why I am going to get you something and get you some new clothes but I need your keys to the apartment." Dean says.

"Ok Sammy thank you." Dean says as he hands Sammy his keys.

He watches his brother leave the room and sits back down with Cas.

"Cas do you remember when we finally told each other how we felt about one another? That was the best day of my life Cas. Then there was the day you told me you loved me. Then the day you moved in with me." Dean says.

Dean is sitting there crying quietly when Gabe peeks his head in.

"Dean can I have a few minutes with my brother please?" Gabe asks him.

Dean is reluctant to leave CAstiel but Gabe is his brother so he gets up out of the chair and heads to the bathroom. While there he splashes cold water on his face. Sam comes back then with a small duffle bag full of clothes and some food for Dean.

Dean sits down in the waiting room and eats the food Sam gave him hardly tasting it. He's just too upset to eat but he needs to be strong for Cas. The office staff told him he could sleep in Castiel's room with him in the other bed if he wished. So he will be staying here till Cas gets better. No matter how long that takes.

Dean is sitting by Cas's bedside holding his hand again when Cas's eyes start twitching. Dean gets hopeful but then they stop and Cas is still again. Sometime later he's sitting there with Cas still and Dean feels Cas move his hand against Dean's. 

"Cas?" Dean asks.

**-TBC-**

**So there is chapter 1 and I know I am evil again leaving you with a cliffhanger and all but that's how it's going to be. If you read this please review it. Thank you. **


	2. I don't remember you

**Ok so I know that the last chapter was evil of me also cliffhanging it again. I am sorry but it had to be done it's more suspenseful that way –grins- Thank you to Yaoianimeslave, SomerTrevAckles, vampireluvr15, and Haven't Met My Angel Yet. Thank you to the many subscriptions and favorites I've gotten for this story already. This is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Here we go. **

"Cas?" Dean says as he feels Cas's hand move against his.

Dean calls out for a nurse. She runs into the room and asks what is wrong.

"His eyes twitched and then his hand brushed against mine." Dean says.

"He's dreaming." The nurse says.

"Oh I thought he was coming back to me." Dean says sighing.

"Dreaming is a very good sign Mr. Winchester." The nurse says.

"Thank you nurse." Dean says.

Dean sits back down with Cas and picks up his hand again. Cas is twitching again and his eye lids are moving rapidly. Dean knows he's just dreaming again. But suddenly Cas shoots up in his bed and his eyes open.

"Cas?" Dean yells out.

A nurse runs into the room again and looks at Castiel sitting up in bed and smiles.

"Hello there Mr. Novak. How are you doing?" The nurse asks him.

Cas looks around wearily. I think I am ok. The nurse makes Dean leave the room so she can do some tests on Castiel.

"Dean what is going on?" Sam asks.

"Castiel woke up. They are doing some tests on him now." Dean says to Sam and Gabe.

"Gabe did you hear that." Sam asks.

"Yeah babe I heard it's great news." Gabe beams happily.

Dean goes out to call his mom and Bobby and let them know that Castiel woke up. They tell Dean that's great news and they will see him tomorrow.

Since the doctor is doing tests on Castiel Dean lets Sam talk him into going to the cafeteria for something to eat. Dean thinks he is kind of hungry. So they make their way down the stairs to the cafeteria where Dean gets himself a cheese burger and fries and Sam has a salad.

"I am glad he woke up Dean, I know you were worried about him. We all were worried about him." Sam says.

"Yeah Sammy its good he woke up so soon. Now I just have to get him on the road to recovery." Dean says.

Sam snickers. "I'm sure you'll have no problem whatsoever doing that Dean."

"Nope healing is my middle name." Dean snarks.

They eat their food in silence and then head back upstairs to Castiel's floor. Dean stops outside Cas's room seeing no doctor's in there but Gabe is in there quietly talking to his brother.

"Cas I am so glad you're back with us." Gabe says.

"Me too brother." Cas says.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gabe asks.

"No I just remember white lights. Then everything went dark." Cas says.

"Well a semi ran sideways into your car." So that is why you remember white lights." Gabe says.

"Wow a semi. I am lucky to be alive." Cas says.

"Yes you are. Someone must have been watching out for you." Gabe says.

"I don't think anyone watches out for me anymore." Cas says.

Sam comes into the room to see Gabe and Cas while Dean is calling someone downstairs.

"Cas hi, how are you feeling?" Sam asks the man.

"Sam, I feel ok. Sore like I was ran over by a semi." Cas deadpans.

"Umm.. that's because you were hit by a semi Cas." Sam says.

"Oh right." Cas replies.

"I know someone that is going to want to see you in a few minutes." Sam says.

"Oh who is that?" Cas asks.

"Umm.. your boyfriend Cas." Sam says.

"I have a boyfriend?" Cas asks.

Sam looks at Gabe and frowns. Oh no Sam thinks. Castiel has amnesia. Sam goes out the door to get a doctor.

"Doctor Cas can't remember he has a boyfriend." Sam is whispering.

"Yeah he has selective amnesia right now." The doctor says.

"How long is that going to last?" Sam asks.

"It could last months or weeks or just days. We aren't for sure." The doctor says.

"Is there anything we can do to help him along?" Sam asks.

"Don't tell him anything he has to remember things on his own." The doctor says.

"But I already told him he had a boyfriend." Sam says.

"Yes that is true. But you didn't tell him who it was." The doctor says.

"So you are saying we can't tell Cas he's with Dean?" Sam says.

"No my advice would be you don't do that." The doctor says.

Sam thanks the doctor then goes to find his brother. He has no idea what he is going to say to Dean. Sam finds Dean as he is coming up the stairs.

"Dean look, I have to tell you something." Sam says.

"What Sammy I want to go see Cas." Dean says.

"Dean Cas has amnesia; he has no idea who you are." Sam says.

Dean has this look of sadness come across his face and Sam feels very bad he's the one that had to put it there.

"So I'll tell him and he'll remember." Dean says.

"No Dean the doctor says we can't tell him anything, he has to remember on his own." Sam says.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? Pretend I am just his friend?" Dean asks.

"Yes that is exactly what you have to do." Sam says.

"Oh fuck how did things get this fucked up Sammy?" Dean asks as he rubs his hands over his face.

They make their way back to Castiel's room and Sam asks to see Gabe outside.

"This is Dean he's your best friend Castiel do you remember him?" Sam asks.

"No I'm sorry I don't recall anyone named Dean." Castiel replies.

Dean's face falls a bit before he plaster's a fake smile on his face.

"Well Cas we've been best friends since high school. I'm sure you'll remember me." Dean says.

Gabe and Sam are in the hallway.

"What is that about?" Gabe asks.

"I went and talked to the doctor. We can't tell Cas anything he has to remember things on his own. One of the things he doesn't remember is Dean." Sam says.

"Oh wow, how is Dean taking that?" Gabe asks.

"About as well as Dean can take anything." Sam says.

They go and sit out in the waiting room letting Dean and Cas have some time together.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you Dean." Cas says looking around uncertainly.

"That's ok Cas, you will." Dean says.

**-TBC-**

**Yes I know I am evil. I wasn't going to have the story go this way but then I got this idea and well you know how that goes if you write. So this is what sprung from it. If you read this please review it. Thanks –s-**


	3. Getting to know you

_**Ok so here is the next chapter in this story. I am really sorry for the cliffhanger and then not letting Cas remember Dean. But it just is the direction my story had to go. I have been trying to write this all night however a cranky 3 year old has not let me finish it till right now. So enjoy it. Thank you to Yaoianimeslave, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, RogueStorm84, and vampireluvr15 for the reviews. Thank you also to the many subscriptions and favorites this story has gotten already in chapter 2. This story is not beta'd and any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So without further ado here you go. **_

Dean left for the night to go home and sleep since Cas was up and about. Sam and Gabe made him telling him that if anything changed they would call him immediately. Dean is at home and in bed and he is lying there trying to go to sleep. He can't believe that Cas doesn't know who he is. He knows who everyone else is. He knows who Sam is, he knows who Gabe is but he has no clue who Dean is. It really breaks Dean's heart. He doesn't understand. Did he do something to Cas to make him not remember who the hell he was?

Dean falls asleep finally hours later and has a fitful night of slumber. He gets up the next morning gets into the shower and leans against the wall letting the water cascade over his skin. He hurries up cleans himself up and gets out of the shower to dress. He grabs some blue jeans and one of Cas's favorite shirts on him. He gets his wallet, keys and cell and heads for his other baby the Impala.

He drives to the hospital in a cloud of wariness. What do you say to someone who has no clue who the hell you are? Dean thinks to himself. He gets out of the car slowly when he gets to the hospital dragging his feet as he goes inside. Normally he'd be all for seeing Cas but he really has no clue what to say to him now. Gabe is in with Cas so Dean talks to Sam for a few minutes.

"How are you holding up Dean?" Sam asks.

"Sam I just don't know what to say to him." Dean says.

"Just talk to him Dean; I believe he will remember you and it won't take a lot of time. You two have shared so much." Sam says.

"It's just hard Sam." Dean says.

"I know Dean but you can't tell him anything he has to remember everything on his own." Sam says.

"I know Sammy, I know." Dena says.

Gabe comes out of the hospital room and walks over to Sam. Sam wraps his fiancé up in a big hug and holds on to him.

"How's he doing today Gabe?" Sam asks.

"He's ok, still doesn't remember certain things though." Gabe says.

"You mean like me?" Dean asks Gabe.

"Yeah Dean sorry, I meant like you." Gabe says.

Gabe and Sam leave for a while giving Dean some time with his boyfriend. Who has no clue whatsoever who he is? Dean walks in the room with a fake smile.

"Good morning Cas," Dean says.

"Good morning uh... Dean." Castiel replies.

"How are you feeling this morning Cas?" Dean asks the other man.

"I'm ok; I still don't remember some things though." Castiel says as he bows his head.

"That's ok Cas they will come back to you before you know it." Dean says.

"What do you want to do today Dean?" Cas asks.

"I don't care Cas whatever you want." Dean says.

"Could you maybe tell me about yourself?" Cas asks.

Dean thinks to himself why do I have to tell my boyfriend about myself what did we do to deserve this? Is it because I didn't marry Lisa? He doesn't really see the harm in telling Cas about himself so he agrees.

"Ok Cas what do you want to know?" Dean asks.

"Are you married?" Cas asks Dean.

"No Cas, not married I almost got married recently but I decided not to do it." Dean says.

"Why did you not go through with it Dean?" Cas asks.

Dean thinks oh shit, what am I supposed to say to this? He will just go with the bare minimum.

"I didn't marry her Cas, because she wasn't a nice person. It took a lot of people telling me that to make me realize it though." Dean says.

"Was I one of those people Dean?" Cas asks.

"Cas I really can't tell you anything you don't remember. Believe me I want to though." Dean says.

"Do you know when I get to go home Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yeah tomorrow they are letting you go home." Dean says.

"I'll be right back Cas, I need some coffee." Dean says.

Dean goes out in the hallway to call Sammy and Gabe.

"Sam put the phone on speaker so I can talk to you and Gabe." Dean says.

"Ok Dean, we are both here now." Gabe says.

"Guys we are going to have to move all of Cas's stuff back into your apartment he comes home tomorrow." Dean says.

"We know Dean, we were just talking about that, we still have your key I will go get his stuff and put it back in your room." Sam says.

"Ok sounds good to me Sammy, thank you." Dean says.

He walks back into Cas's room with a cup of coffee. He walks over and sees his friend is asleep. He sits down in the chair by the window and waits for him to wake up again lost in his thoughts.

"Dean?" Cas asks as he wakes up.

"Yeah Cas I am here. Gabe and Sam had to take care of some things." Dean says.

"Oh that's fine Dean. We can get to know each other this way." Cas says.

"Great." Dean says. "Why don't you tell me about you?" Cas.

"I remember I live with Sam and Gabe." Cas says.

Dean just sighs at this comment and says "Yes you do."

"And I work for the school I am a teacher." Cas says.

"Yes that is true too. And I keep having these glimpses of me kissing a man. So I assume I am gay." Cas says.

"Yes Cas you are." Dean says.

Sam and Gabe show up at that minute and Dean knows he's going to explode or something if he doesn't get out of here right now. He tells Cas bye and bails from the room to the safety of his car. He will go see Cas tomorrow he's too raw right now so he goes home and sits on his couch in the dark and tries to think of a reason why Cas would forget about him.

**-TBC –**

**So there you go. See it's getting better Cas had a glimpse of a man he was kissing. I promise he will get his memory back I think it's just going to take some chapters. If you read this please review it. Thanks.**


	4. The Plan

_**Ok so here is the next chapter. I was going to go in one direction with this story but now it's taking another and some people might be mad at me. But this is how it's going to go. Thank you to ..Yet, RogueStorm84, vampireluvr15, and Yaoianimeslave. Thank you also for the subscriptions and favorites I've gotten for this story so far. This story is not beta'd still so any mistakes are mine. And here we go.**_

Dean wakes up the next day on the couch he never made it to his bed. His neck is stiff and his muscles are sore from sleeping on the damn thing. He is tired he slept fitfully and needs coffee now. He shuffles to the kitchen to make coffee, turns it on then heads off to the shower. He showers taking his time not really wanting to rush since he knows today's Cas's moving day and he's not looking forward to it. Because Cas is not coming home to him. He's going home with Sam and Gabe.

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed in some jeans and a shirt not really giving a crap what he was wearing. He gets his keys wallet and cell and heads out the door and into the Impala. He is going to be spending a lot of time at Sam and Gabe's house he's afraid. At least until Cas remembers what they are.

He drives to the hospital stopping to get some coffee and a breakfast sandwich. He eats in the car at the hospital. His mom calls while he's in the middle of eating.

"Hey Mom," Dean says.

"Hey son, how are you holding up?" Mary asks.

"Not great mom, but I'll be ok. Cas is going home today. Well home to Gabe and Sam's that is." Dean says.

"I know Dean that is why I asked if you were ok." Mary says.

"I will be better when Cas remember us." Dean says.

"Maybe you just need to make him fall in love with you all over again Dean." Mary says.

Dean thinks about that for a minute. You know that's a damn good idea he thinks.

"Mom, that's a great idea. I got to go now I am at the hospital. Talk to you later mom." Dean says.

Dean strolls into the hospital and straight to Cas's room. Inside are Sam and Gabe talking quietly to Cas.

"Hey Cas, Sammy, and Gabe." Dean says.

"Hello Dean." They all reply.

"How you feeling today Cas?" Dean asks.

"I'm feeling quite well thank you Dean." Cas says.

"Great to hear, so when are they letting you out of this place?" Dean asks.

"Oh I can leave now." Cas says.

"Great, let's get the hell out of here then. I hate hospitals." Dean says.

"I believe I do too." Cas replies.

"Yes Cas you do, you've always hated hospitals." Gabe replies.

"So Cas how about you ride with me home?" Dean says.

Cas looks at Sam and Gabe with a look like should I go with him?

"Cas you can go with him your best friend's remember? Sam says.

"Oh Indeed that's right, yes Dean I will ride with you then." Cas says.

"Dean will you stop at the store and get some bread and milk? Me and Gabe are going to go home and get lunch ready." Sam says.

"Sure Sammy." Dean says.

They head to their separate cars and Dean and Cas get in and Dean turns on the radio. He looks for the old mix tape Cas made him a couple months back and slides it in. Air Supply's Can't Fight This Feeling comes on the raido. Cas looks lost in thoughts as he is biting his nails.

"Dean I believe this song is important to me somehow." Cas says.

"You could say that Cas." Dean replies.

"I just don't remember how, I think it was a song for me and someone else." Cas replies. "Like it was our song or something."

Dean just looks forward driving them to the store. When they get there Dean tells Cas to wait in the car and he'll be back soon. He goes in and gets the bread and milk and when he comes back out Cas has fallen asleep with his head against the window snoring softly.

Dean gets into the car and turns down the radio before turning the car on. Cas wakes up when he gets into the car and looks over at Dean.

"Get what they wanted you to get?" Cas asks.

"Yeah Cas, I got it. You tired?" Dean asks.

"A little I guess I am weak from the accident still." Cas says "Also I remember being in this car."

"Well of course you've been in this car; I have been driving it since high school." Dean says.

"Have we been best friends since high school Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yeah we have Cas." Dean says.

"It's so frustrating that I can remember mostly everything but you." Cas says.

Dean is thinking in his head well no shit Cas. It upsets him more then he will let on that Cas remembers everyone including his mom but him. They drive to Sam and Gabe's and Dean and Cas get out. Dean carrying Cas's bag from the hospital for him.

They step into the house and the smell of bacon, eggs and toast is filling up the house. Cas's stomach rumbles loudly.

"Heh I guess you are hungry Cas." Dean says.

"Yes well hospital food is gross." Cas says.

"I will agree with you there." Dean says.

They settle down to breakfast Gabe and Sam have made bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. And some pancakes with blueberries for Cas and Gabe. They all eat in silence, chewing and enjoying the food.

"Dean can you stay with Cas today I have to go do some work. And Gabe has to go work at the restraint today." Sam says.

"Sure can Sammy, Bobby said I could have a few more days off." Dean says.

"You don't have to stay with me Dean." Cas says.

"Yes Cassie you have to have someone with you the next couple days that is doctor's orders." Gabe says.

"Fine." Cas says somewhat petulantly.

Sam and Gabe leave after that and Dean looks over at his boyfriend who has no clue who he is and sighs.

"So Cas what do you want to do today?" Dean asks.

"Maybe we could just watch a movie." Cas says.

"Sure Cas we can watch a movie." Dean says.

**-TBC-**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I went to my sister's to hang out and it was loud there and I could not write to save my life. So there is your chapter. Like I said many of you won't like what I am doing with this story now I am afraid. Next chapter find out what will happen when Dean and Cas watch a movie together –grins- Thanks If you read this review it please... **


	5. wet dreams

_**Ok here we go on to the next chapter in this story. Thank you for the reviews from vampireluvr15, RogueStorm84, ..Yet and csigurl4life. Thank you for the many story subscriptions and favorites I have gotten on this story as well. This story is un-beta'd all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Also thank you to csigurl4life for the very nice review she left I couldn't private message her so I thought I'd thank her here. I am glad you like Gabe/Sam now –s- Cas and Dean have a long road ahead of them but it will be a great story I promise you that. And here we go… **_

Dean tells Cas to pick the movie they are going to watch while he uses the bathroom and gets them some drinks. He pretty much knows what Cas is going to pick it's either going to be action or romantic comedy. Those are Cas's favorites. And his favorite actor is Ryan Reynolds. So "though. Dean washes his hands and comes out of the bathroom.

He walks into the kitchen grabs a couple of soda's and walks back into the living room sitting next to Cas but far enough away to not make it look like anything. He hands Cas a soda and looks at him.

"So what did you put in?" Dean asks.

"Just Friends." Cas says.

"Great movie, one of your favorites." Dean says.

"So Dean, I have a boyfriend?" Cas asks even though he knows he's not supposed to.

"Yeah Cas you do, I am not supposed to tell you who it is though." Dean says.

"How long have I liked guys?" Cas asks.

"I'm not sure Cas I guess since college or maybe high school." Dean tells him.

Oh I see. Well thanks Dean." Cas says.

Cas has the strangest urge like he wants to hold this man's hand or snuggle up to him while they watch this movie but he doesn't because he's got a boyfriend and Dean is just his best friend. Dean is watching Cas out of the corner of his eye as he is watching the movie. Dean is having a really hard time to just pretend to be Cas's friend normally when they watch a movie he would hold his hand or put an arm around him now he's just got his hands on his own thighs. And he's praying Gabe and Sam come home soon. Or something saves him before he does something totally stupid.

"Dean I am tired, I think I am going to go lay down for a while." Cas says.

"Ok Cas, sleep good." Dean says.

Cas goes and gets into bed; he falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. He dreams, he's on top of the Impala and it's parked in a field and Dean is there and he's kissing Dean deeply and Dean is moaning against his mouth and Cas is sliding his hand down Dean's pants and wrapping around Dean's cock slowly. Pumping his hand up and down, and then Dean's hand is in his pants pumping his errection right along with Cas. And then they are both moaning and cumming. Cas wakes up with a start with his boxers wet with pre-cum and he's hard as a fucking rock. He jerks himself off thinking about his dream and moaning quietly into a pillow when he's done.

Cas lies in bed his boxers discarded to the side now and he's cleaned himself up with some Kleenex. Dean is hot but he's got a boyfriend somewhere and he should not be thinking about his best friend like that. He shakes his head and resolves to not think about Dean like that again.

He gets up he's been asleep for a while and Dean is sleeping on the couch. Cas takes this moment to study his best friend. He's got blonde hair and green hazel eyes and he has freckles all over his face. He is hot, Cas thinks. And then he thinks oh wait I am not supposed to be thinking like that anymore. He should be trying to remember who the hell his boyfriend is. He watches Dean sleep for a few more minutes before he leaves the room and goes back into his room quietly. Searching for anything that will tell him what he needs to know.

**-TBC-**

**I know it was short but that is all I wanted in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you read it please review it. Thanks. **


	6. Jogging Cas's memory

_**Here is the next chapter in this story. Thank you to darkxkradxj, supreme dramon, vampireluvr15, and csigurl4life for their reviews of the last chapter. This story is still not beta'd and so if you read it beware. And here we go…**_

Dean wakes up and looks around wondering where he is. Then he remembers he's at Cas's house and he fell asleep on the couch. He gets up and stretches and goes in search for Cas. He finds him in his bedroom tearing the room apart.

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I'm looking for clues about my life, I am sick of not remembering certain aspects." Cas says.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Dean asks.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Cas replies looking down.

"Cas I was thinking why don't we go out tomorrow we can go to a movie and dinner or for a drive. You just need to get out of the house; you've been caged up too long." Dean says.

"I think I'd like that Dean, thank you very much." Cas replies.

"Great so I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go for a drive then lunch and a movie?" Dean asks.

"That sounds good to me." Cas replies.

Dean waits for Sam and Gabe to get home then he goes home for the night he has plans to make. He is going to take Cas to their favorite spot on a drive. Then he's going to take him to their favorite diner and finally he's going to take him to the movies they always go to. He hopes that it will spark a memory in his brain.

Dean goes to bed and wakes up the next day feeling refreshed and pretty good about things. He's ready to put his plan into action. He gets up makes coffee and a small breakfast that you can eat on the go and he's off to Cas's house. He told him he'd be there early and to not eat breakfast. He gets to Cas's house and goes to the door.

Cas opens the door and tells him to come in he's just got to get a few things. Dean walks in and into the kitchen where Sam is sitting.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asks.

"Taking Cas out for the day he's been cooped up too much lately." Dean says.

"Do you think that's a good idea considering?" Sam asks.

"Yes I am taking him to some of our places maybe it will jog his memory." Dean says.

"Ok but don't say anything to him. You heard what the doctor said." Sam says.

"Yes mom." Dean replies as Castiel comes back into the kitchen.

"I'm ready now Dean." Cas says.

"Bye Dean, Bye Cas have a good day." Sam says.

"Bye Sam." Cas replies.

"See ya Sammy." Dean says.

They head out to the car and get in Dean drives them to one of their favorite places. Castiel is looking out the window and he see's flashes from before when he and Dean have been in this car going to this place.

"Dean have we been here before?" Cas asks.

"Yeah we go here a lot Cas." Dean says.

"I remembered us in the car driving to this spot. But that is all I remembered." Castiel says sighing heavily.

"Cas it will come back to you don't worry." Dean says.

They get out of the car and Dean gets into the trunk and gets out the stuff he has for breakfast and a blanket. They lay the blanket out and sit down and Dean pulls out the fruit and bagels he's got for their breakfast. He already toasted and put Cas's favorite cream cheese on his bagel and Dean just has a plain bagel with cream cheese.

Cas takes a bite of his bagel and moans he loves blue berry anything blue berry.

"Dean how did you know my favorite bagel?" Cas wants to know.

"Umm... I have been to Starbucks with you enough I should know what you like by now." Dean replies nonchalantly.

"I see, well thank you it's very good." Cas says.

"I'm glad you like it. Want to go for a walk down by the lake? You like to feed the ducks down there." Dean says as he holds up bread.

"Yes I believe I'd like that." Cas says.

Cas reaches out and takes Dean's hand in his and then he's blushing and pulling his hand back.

"I'm sorry Dean I don't know why I did that." Cas says.

"It's fine Cas." Dean says smiling and thinking to himself maybe he's starting to remember.

Cas is embarrassed he's thinking why did I grab Dean's hand like that, he shakes his head wondering. Why am I so attracted to my best friend? He studies Dean as he feeds the ducks. Dean is good looking, he could have any girl he wants so why doesn't he? The one thing he remembers about Dean is what a ladies man Dean was in high school.

They get back into the Car and Dean takes Cas back to his place for the afternoon before they go to dinner and a movie. They are sitting on the couch and watching a movie and Cas is having a sense of déjà vu.

"I feel like we've done this before." Cas says.

"Well of course we've done it before you've been to plenty of movie nights at my house Cas we are best friends." Dean says.

"Oh I remember something now. You are engaged to Lisa." Cas says.

Dean panics." I will be right back Cas I got to use the bathroom."

He calls Sam on the phone. Sam answers and Dean tells him what is going on.

"Sam he thinks I am engaged to fucking Lisa still. What do I do?" Dean asks.

"I guess you have to pretend to be engaged to Lisa for now." Sam says.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says. "I guess I have to call Lisa. She will love this shit."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam says.

Dean calls Lisa and explains the situation to her and she more than happily agrees to pretend to be his fiancé. She thinks if she pretends and if they start to spend time together again that she can win Dean back and take him from Cas.

"Thank Lisa." Dean says.

Dean leaves the bathroom and walks back into the living room. Cas is sleeping sitting up on his couch. Dean walks over to him and covers him with a blanket kissing his forehead and walking away.

Cas opens one eye as Dean walks away. Did his best friend just kiss him on the forehead he thinks? Weird but then he snuggles down into the blanket and falls fast asleep. Dean wakes him up a couple hours later and they get ready to go to dinner and the movie.

Dean drives them to their favorite place to eat this little diner no one really knows about that has the thickest milkshakes and the best bacon cheese burgers. Dean orders a bacon cheese burger fries and a coke. And Cas gets a bacon cheese burger fries and a chocolate shake. They wait for their food making small talk.

"So what movie do you want to go see Cas?" Dean asks.

"Transformers 3?" Cas asks.

"Sure we can see that we went to the movies together to see the other 2." Dean says before he realizes what he is saying.

"We did?" Cas asks.

"Yeah we did Cas." Dean says.

They finish eating and go to the movie. Cas enjoys the movie thoroughly and he has the strongest urge to hold Dean's hand during the movie. Like he's done it before. He doesn't really understand this considering Dean is straight. The movie ends and Dean drives them back to Cas's house.

"Well goodnight Dean. Thank you for the day I had a great time." Cas says.

"Yeah me too, it was fun." Dean says.

"I'd like to take you and Lisa to dinner tomorrow night. Get to know my best friend's fiancé a little better if you don't mind." Cas says.

Dean gulps. "Sure Cas. That'd be great. Let me just check with Lisa." Dean says.

Cas goes inside the house and Dean drives off thinking what the hell have I got myself into…

**-TBC-**

**UGH I had to bring that stupid bitch Lisa back for a couple chapters and it pains me to do so but don't worry she'll get dumped all over again it will be great –grins- If you read this please review it. Thanks.**


	7. dinner from hell

**Ok here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you to RogueStorm84, vampireluvr15, csigurl4life, Randomslashtard, supreme dramon, ..Yet and SomerTrevAckles for their reviews on my last chapter. Thank you for the favorites and subscriptions on my story. This story is not beta'd all mistakes are mine. So here we go. **

Dean goes home and he calls Lisa telling her Cas wants to take them to dinner and she has to pretend to be his fiancé for the evening. Lisa jumps right on it saying no problem to pick her up whenever he needs to and she'll be his fiancée for the night.

Dean sits down on the couch and thinks about how much his life has become a nightmare the last week. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face before calling Sam on the phone.

"Sam, Cas is taking me and Lisa to dinner tomorrow night." Dean says.

"I know Dean; he came home and told us. I was actually about to call you." Sam says.

"How did things get so shitty Sammy?" Dean asks his little brother sighing.

"I don't know Dean hopefully he remembers soon and you don't have to play happy ever after with Lisa for too long." Sam says.

"God I hope not. I am going to have to really act tomorrow night. I don't want anything to do with Lisa after the shit she pulled." Dean says. "Hey what if I wait a few days then we break up? Then it will happen and Cas won't have to remember that part and I won't have to deal with her anymore either."

"That should work Dean." Sam says.

"Ok Sammy I am going to bed now." Dean says.

"Night Dean." Sam says.

"Night Sammy." Dean replies.

Dean goes to his room stripping down into nothing but boxers and texts Cas that everything is set with Lisa and they will meet him at the restraint just text which one and the time.

Cas texts back ok Dean and goodnight.

Dean tries to fall asleep but he just keeps thinking about the bullshit he's going to have to go through tomorrow night with Lisa.

He wakes up the next day barely having slept at all and goes to work for the first time in a week. He needs to be off by four since Cas texted him and told him their reservation was at 6. Dean texts Lisa and tells her he'll pick her up at 5:30 later. And she texts back and says ok sounds good.

Dean works on cars all day and it calms his frayed nerves this he knows how to do. This he's good at. His phone rings at lunch time and it's his mom.

"Hey mom." Dean says.

"Dean are you taking Lisa out to dinner tonight?" Mary asks.

"Yes mom I don't really have a choice." Dean says.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry about that." Mary says.

"It's fine mom we'll just get through the next couple days then I'll tell Cas we broke up." Dean says.

"I hope he gets his memory back soon." Mary says.

"Yeah mom, me too I got to go lunch is over." Dean says.

"Ok Dean love you." Mary says.

"Love you too mom." Dean says and hangs up.

He goes back to work getting off at 4:30 and going home to shower before picking Lisa up.

He picks up Lisa at 5:30 and drives to the restraint that Cas picked. He meets them there looking so good in his slacks and dress shirt and all Dean wants to do is kiss him senseless but instead he's holding Lisa's hand and pretending to be her fucking fiancé. It's a nightmare.

They sit down and Dean picks up his menu to hide behind it for a few minutes to get under control.

"You guys can order whatever you want, this is my treat." Cas says.

Dean decides on steak and roasted potatoes. The waitress comes over and asks what they want to order so Dean orders his meal then Lisa orders a chicken dish he's never heard of. Finally Cas orders steak and potatoes just like him. Cas also orders them a bottle of wine.

Dean has his arm around Lisa and he's smiling at her like he loves her more than anything else in the world and it's just a big act.

"So Lisa tells me more about yourself. I want to know my best friend's fiancé better." Cas says.

Dean is thinking no you don't Cas you think she's a raving bitch.

"Well I am a yoga instructor and you know I have Ben. I have been In love with Dean for what seems like forever and nothing or no one is going to come between us." Lisa says.

Dean thinks well then she's just laying all her cards out there isn't she.

"Dean how's work going? I know you've only been back one day but have you fixed anything good?" Cas asks.

"No not really today, Cas. I heard we have a mustang coming in tomorrow." Dean says.

"Lisa how are your wedding planning plans coming along?" Cas asks.

Dean pours himself a glass of wine he needs to be drunk for this but that is not going to happen since he is driving him and Lisa home so he just has one glass.

"They are going well, there's lots of things to do to plan a wedding however. It's very time consuming and Dean doesn't like to help much. Just like any male getting married." Lisa says.

Dean just smiles sweetly at Lisa. Bullshit he did lots of things the first round. He's not planning a fake wedding however since he's just going to be "breaking up" with Lisa in a few days.

They finish their dinners and are having after dinner coffee.

"Well thank you so much Cas this was great. But Lisa has to be up early tomorrow so we have to go." Dean says.

"You're welcome Dean. I hope you and Lisa will have a wonderful life together." Cas says.

Dean drives him and Lisa home letting her out and avoiding a kiss she tries to put on his lips.

"I am not kissing you Lisa, thank you for tonight. But goodnight." Den says.

"Goodnight Dean." Lisa says as she gets out of the car.

Dean goes home and changes into sweats and a t-shirt. He lies down on the couch and watches some boring ass TV when all he really wants to be doing is be curled up somewhere with Cas. He sighs as he falls asleep.

Cas is driving home and he's thinking well dinner went well. He can't place his finger on it but for some reason he doesn't like Lisa.

He gets home and he's sitting on the couch and he has a flash back…

They are in a bakery and they are testing cake Dean is there and he is there. There are many different cakes that he can remember. He hears Dean saying in his mind. I am going to pick the Cherry Chocolate cake it's my wedding too.

Cas is shaking when the memory is over. And Sam walks in the room right at the end of it.

"Cas are you ok?" Sam asks.

"I just had a flashback I believe Sam." Cas says.

"It was of me and your brother testing Cake." Cas says.

"Oh well that's good you are remembering things." Sam says.

Sam goes into his room to call Dean but all he gets is his machine. He tells his brother to call him when he gets the message and goes to bed with Gabe.

Cas falls asleep in his bed that night thinking about Dean and what the flashback meant.

**-TBC-**

**So there is the chapter don't worry Lisa will be leaving next chapter because I hate that bitch. And look Cas is starting to remember more about Dean –grins- Hope you are enjoying the story. If you read this please review it… **


	8. kissing flashback

**Ok here is the next chapter in the story. I wasn't feeling good so that is why I haven't updated sorry about that I am back now and ready to write. Thank you to RogueStorm84, csigurl4life, DeansLilAngel360, ..Yet, vampireluvr15 and smartcookie913 for their awesome reviews. Thank you everyone who has favorite or subscribed to my story. This story is unbeta'd and here we go… **

Cas goes to bed and he wakes up he's having this really intense dream about someone sucking his dick and he looks down and it's Dean. And after Dean is done he curls up with Cas and tells him how much he loves him and how glad he is that they are together and he's in his life.

Cas shoots out of bed with a start. Looking around and feeling his pants. He's made a mess in them again. Why does he keep having dreams about Dean he's not understanding this. His best friend is going to marry Lisa soon and why he might not like her much he made his choice.

Cas goes to clean himself up and change his sheets then he gets back into bed and lies down thinking about Dean. He is just lying there relaxing and he has a flashback.

He is straddling Dean's lap and kissing him. The phone rings and its Lisa. Dean tells her he can't talk to her right now he's with Cas. They hang up and Dean goes back to kissing him. Cas shakes his head and comes out of his flashback.

What the hell was that he thinks? Did that really happen? He looks at the clock and decides he can't call Dean at 4 am that would not be appropriate he's probably with Lisa anyways. Cas tries to get comfortable and falls back into a troubled sleep. He wakes up in the morning and goes to the kitchen. Sam is there; he gets a cup of coffee and sits down with Sam.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Cas asks.

"Sure Cas, what is it?" Sam asks.

"Have I, uh ever been with Dean?" Cas asks.

"Why do you ask that?" Sam asks.

"Umm... I sort of had a flashback of me and him and we were kissing." Cas says.

"I really think you should talk to Dean about this Cas. I will call him now and get him over here." Sam says.

Sam calls Dean on the phone and Dean answers groggily.

"What?" Dean says.

"Dean?" Sam asks.

"Sammy? Of course it's me who else would be answering my phone." Dean asks.

"I think you should come over here, now. Cas is asking questions I think you should answer." Sam says.

"Ok let me get dressed I"ll be there in 15 minutes at the most." Dean says.

"Ok, thanks Dean." Sam says.

"No problem Sammy." Dean says and hangs up and goes to get dressed.

What kind of questions does Cas have Dean wonders? That Sam could not answer himself. He gets into the car and makes the drive over to Sam's house.

"Sammy I'm here." Dean says as he walks into the kitchen.

He grabs a cup and pours himself a cup of coffee since he didn't get any at home he just dressed and rushed right over here.

"Dean hiya." Sam says.

"Sammy what is going on?" Dean asks.

Sam whispers about what Cas asked him.

"I just didn't know what to say to him and since it's you and him you can deal with it." Sam says.

"Ok I can do that. Sam do you think this means he's remembering about me and him now?" Dean asks.

"Well he remembered kissing you Dean. I just think you should really talk to him yourself." Sam says.

Dean makes his way down to Cas's room knocking on the door softly.

"Come in." Cas calls out.

Dean walks in his room smiling as he does.

"Good morning Cas, how are you feeling today?" Dean asks.

"Confused, I had a flashback and it confused me." Cas says.

"Why did it confuse you? What was the flashback?" Dean asks.

"Dean what am I to you?" Cas asks.

"You are my best friend Cas, always have been and always will be." Dean says.

Dean hates lying to Cas but technically it's not a lie. Cas is Dean's best friend he has been since they were in high school.

"Dean I had this flashback with me and you." Cas says.

Dean clears his throat and looks at Cas. "What was going on in the flashback?"

"Umm... I was straddling your lap and we were kissing. The phone rang and it was Lisa. You told her you couldn't talk to her because you were with me. When you hung up with her we just went back to kissing. Dean I don't understand. Why were we kissing and why did you hang up with your fiancé to keep kissing me?" Cas asks.

**-TBC-**

**Yes I know it's short. But it's all that needs to go in this chapter I will update again tomorrow so don't worry. Also another cliffhanger I know right –laughs- And apparently I lied. Next chapter for sure Lisa will be gone. IF you read this then please review it. Thanks. **


	9. remembering Dean

**Ok here is the next chapter in the story. Thanks to smartcookie913, SomerTrevAckles, RogueStorm84, ..Yet, vampireluvr15, csigurl4life, Jay Yates, and Castielmyangel143 for their awesome reviews on the last chapter. As usual this story is unbeta'd any mistakes are mine. And here we go… **

Dean clears his throat wiping his hands on his jeans slowly. Damn he has no idea what to say to the question Cas asked him.

"Umm... that's because that did happen Cas." Dean says slowly.

"So wait we made out on your couch why you were engaged to Lisa?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah Cas we did." Dean says as he rubs his hand over his face.

"I don't believe… I don't understand… I think you should go Dean." Castiel says.

"Ok sure, bye Cas." Dean says and walks out.

Sam is in the kitchen he stops by to tell him he's leaving.

"So how did that go?" Sam asks.

"Well he's confused. He doesn't understand why he was kissing me when I was engaged." Dean says.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah." Dean says as he just walks out the front door without even saying bye to Sam.

This is it he's not going to pretend to be with Lisa Cas knows something is up with him and Dean and now Dean is breaking up with Lisa again.

He drives home and calls her on the phone.

"Look Lisa I don't need you to pretend to be my fiancé anymore, Cas is starting to remember things. So thanks for helping but it's not necessary anymore." Dean says.

"But I thought you had to pretend till he remembered what happened?" Lisa asks.

"He remembered enough now. I am done pretending to love you when I don't." Dean says.

"I see. Whatever Dean. Have a nice fucking life." Lisa says and hangs up on Dean.

_Well that went well Dean thinks as he sits down on the couch. Dean thinks about the look on Cas's face when Cas asked him about making out with him when he was still engaged to Lisa. How the hell is he going to explain this shit when Cas wants to talk to him? He has no damn idea. _Dean scrubs a hand over his face and heads off to bed.

He wakes up the next morning to his cell phone going off. He looks down at his phone and sees its Cas.

_Great Dean thinks what the heck does Cas want to talk about now? He loves Cas but he can't deal with this shit this early in the morning. _

"Hello." Dean says as he answers his phone.

"Dean." Cas says.

"Hey Cas." Dean says.

"What are you doing today Dean?" Cas asks.

"I have work soon Cas." Dean says.

"Can I see you after work?" Cas asks.

"Sure you want me to come over there?" Dean asks.

"Indeed that would be great." Cas says.

"Ok see you then." Dean says.

Dean gets up and gets ready for work, spending the day agonizing why Cas wants him to come over tonight.

Cas had another dream about Dean last night he's really not getting why he's dreaming sexually about his best friend and waking up in a puddle of cum. He's not going to lie Dean is attractive, he's always thought that with Dean's green eyes and the freckles that are everywhere on his body and he does mean everywhere.

Cas gasps where did that come from? Why the hell do I know Dean has freckles everywhere on his body? Cas is more confused now than ever. He sits down on the couch and waits for Dean to get off work and come over. He receives a text from Dean around 4 about how he's going to go home and shower then he'll come over.

Dean showers quickly and changes his clothes and heads over to Cas's he's still nervous about why the hell Cas wanted him to come over so bad but he's going none the less.

He knocks on Cas's door waiting till he answers. Cas comes to the door looking like he's either been in deep thought or asleep Dean isn't really sure which it is. He holds the door open and Dean walks in brushing against him accidently. Cas gasps and starts a bit as Dean brushes against him wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

They sit on the couch and watch TV quietly. Dean jumps up and heads into the kitchen.

'I'm getting a beer Cas do you want anything?" He calls out.

_Yeah you naked on my bed under me writhing Cas thinks._

"A root beer please Dean." Cas calls out.

Dean walks back into the room sitting down on the couch trying to not sit too close to Cas they find some random movie on the TV and Cas gets up to use the bathroom and when he comes back he unconsciously sits closer to Dean. They are still watching TV and Cas falls asleep laying his head against Dean. He sleeps for about an hour and Dean just lets him sleep where he is.

Cas wakes up out of a deep sleep and looks around he is lying on Dean. And Dean doesn't seem to mind so he can't be bothered to care about it much either. Cas sneaks a peek at Dean and he's asleep too. Cas falls back asleep and when he wakes up again he's wrapped up in Dean's arms sleeping and Dean is still asleep and he can't help but think this is where he belongs. The thought shocks him, and he doesn't quite know what to make out of it.

Dean wakes up slowly catching Cas looking at him. Cas leans forward and Dean leans towards him and finally Dean's kissing him like Cas has wanted him to do ever since he came home from the hospital. When Dean kisses Cas all these memories come flooding back. He remembers. He remembers EVERYTHING….

**-TBC-**

**Ha another cliffhanger cuz I like to keep you in suspense. Cas remembers and now everything can go back to being great right? Well if you want to know you'll have to read the next chapter –grins- If you read this review it please. Thanks. **


	10. Going home

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update I took the child to Vacation Bible School this week so I had no time to write. Plus I am trying to finish my big bang. But here is an update for you nice people and thank you for being patient with me. Thank you to pampamgirl, RogueStorm84, supreme dramon, darkxkradxj, SomerTrevAckles, vampireluvr15, ..Yet, smartcookie913, csigurl4life, and Castielmyangel143 for their wonderful reviews. So this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Here we go.**

They finish the kiss and Dean pulls back and looks at Cas. Cas is grinning at Dean and he has this look of total happiness on his face.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"I remember Dean, I remember everything now." Cas says.

"You remember? You remember me? You remember us?" Dean asks Cas hopeful.

"Yes Dean I remember. I remember you broke up with Lisa, you called off your marriage to be with me." Cas says.

"Yes I did Cas I love you more than anything else in this world." Dean says as he gathers Cas to him and just clings to him like he's wanted to do since Cas woke up.

Dean calls Sam at work and tells him Cas remembers everything and can he pass that on to Gabe?

"So what do you want to do now that you remember everything Cas?" Dean asks.

Cas gets up off the couch and yanks Dean up too; he drags Dean down to his bedroom.

"What I want to do now that I remember more than anything is you Dean." Cas says with a grin.

And Dean is down with that for sure so he lets Cas push him down on to the bed and he lets Cas strip him of his clothing. And he watches as Cas takes off his clothes and then climbs up Dean slowly as he's naked.

Cas climbs up Dean slowly and leans in to kiss him on the lips.

"God I missed you Cas." Dean says.

"And I you Dean." Cas says.

Cas kisses Dean licking at his lips until he opens his mouth and lets Cas in. Cas slides his tongue against Dean's slowly savoring the kiss it feels like it's been a year since he's kissed Dean. Dean deepens the kiss and flips Cas over on the bed so the man is under Dean.

Dean grinds his hips against Cas's slowly letting their cocks slide together. The men both groan loudly. Dean wraps his hand around both their cocks stroking up and down slowly while they

kiss deeply. Dean strokes them until they cum together at the same time moaning out each other's names.

"God Cas I missed that." Dean says.

"I did as well." Cas says.

Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets a washcloth so they can clean up. He climbs back into the bed and curls up next to Cas. He missed this, getting to sleep with his boyfriend even was something he missed even getting a hug from him. He is so glad Cas remembered that they were together. He didn't know what he was going to do if Cas didn't remember.

Cas and Dean curl up with each other and fall asleep. Dean wakes up to Cas sucking his cock and this is a way Dean could get used to waking up to. Cas is sliding Dean in and out of his mouth slowly, Dean watches him watches his perfect mouth stretch over his cock and slides his fingers through Cas's hair and pulls him closer to his cock.

"Jesus fuck, Cas that feels so good." Dean moans out.

Cas hums against Dean's cock and keeps sucking hallowing out his cheeks and Dean feels his cock hit the back of Cas's throat and that's it he cums deep within Cas's mouth. With no warning about how he's going to cum.

Cas pulls off Dean's cock with a pop. And scoots up the bed and kisses Dean deeply and filthy.

"God Cas what a way to wake up." Dean says.

Dean realizes right then as he's laying in bed with Cas that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. And he's going to make that happen very soon. He's going to buy Cas a ring and ask him to marry him. He can't wait. He wants to get married now. He didn't to Lisa but Cas well he's Cas and he wants to spend his whole life with him.

"God I love you Cas." Dean says.

"And I love you Dean." Cas says.

They get up finally and go to the kitchen.

"Dean will you help me cook dinner for Sam and Gabe they've been good to me lately." Cas asks.

"Yes what do you want to make them?" Dean asks.

"Just Spaghetti and Salad and bread. Nothing fancy." Cas says.

"Sure let's do this Cas. I'll help you now." Dean says.

They put together dinner for Sam and Gabe working around each other in the kitchen with a familiarity.

Sam and Gabe gets home and they sit down to dinner.

"This looks great Cas, thank you so much. You didn't have to do this though." Sam says.

"You and Gabe have been good to me Sam; I wanted to do something nice. Dean helped me make this." Cas replies.

"So I guess you will be moving back in with Deano now that you remember?" Gabe asks Cas.

"We haven't discussed that." Cas replies.

"Cas I want you to come home that is if you want to." Dena says.

Cas grins at Dean. "Of course I want to come home I just didn't know if you wanted me to come home." Cas replies.

"Of course I want you to come home Cas, it killed me when I had to go home to our empty apartment." Dean says.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Cas replies quietly.

"Oh Cas it's not your fault. You couldn't help it that you could not remember." Dean says.

Cas smiles at Dean and picks up his hand.

"I'd like to go home tonight Dean. We can get my stuff tomorrow or something." Cas says.

"Ok Cas I'd like that." Dean says.

They finish eating then Dean takes them home to his house.

"Wow I really don't have anything here anymore." Cas says.

"No we took it all to Gabe's house." Dean says.

"Oh well we will get it back." Cas says.

They go to bed curling around each other and before they fall asleep Dean kisses Cas softly and smiles.

"I love you Castiel Novak so much." Dean says.

"And I love you Dean Winchester." Cas replies.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

-TBC-

There is the chapter I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter Dean might propose to Cas or he might not stay tuned to find out. If you read this review it please. Thanks


	11. shopping for the ring

Ok here is the next chapter in the story sorry it took so long I was busy writing my big bang. Which is now posted on this site. Thank you to my reviewer's last chapter I appreciate them more then you know. Story is still not beta'd so here we go…

Dean wakes up the next morning and heads to his parents' house. He is going to talk to his mom and tell her he's proposing to Cas. He hasn't really talked to his father since his father did what he did. So he really doesn't feel that he needs to tell him but his mom has been there for him and Cas so he owes it to her to tell her. He gets out of the car and heads into the house.

"Mom." Dean calls out.

"In the kitchen Dean." Mary calls out.

Dean walks into the kitchen and sits down in a chair. His mom pours him a cup of coffee and sets it in front of him.

"Good morning Dean." Mary says.

"Morning mom." Dean replies.

"How is Castiel doing?" Mary asks.

"He's great mom, which is why I am here actually. I am asking Cas to marry me it's come to my attention how much I love him with everything that has happened and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Dean says.

"Oh Dean I am so happy for you." Mary squeals.

"Thanks mom, you will be invited to the wedding it won't be here though. We can't get married here." Dean says.

"Well I don't care where it is. I will come no matter what." Mary says.

"Aright mom I gotta go drag Sam around and find an engagement ring." Dean says.

Dena hugs his mom and walks out of the house and gets into the Impala and calls Sam.

"Sammy you almost ready to go out?" Dean asks.

'Yeah where are you Dean?" Sam asks.

"I was with mom. I am on my way right now." Dean says.

"Ok I'll be ready." Sam says.

Dean drives over to Sam's house and picks him up they end up going to the mall to look for rings first. Dean pulls up into a parking space and grumbles about how much he hates the mall. They walk in and head to the first jewelry story they see.

"Can I help you?" A man asks Dean.

"Yeah I am looking for a ring." Dean says.

"What is the ring for?" The man asks.

"It's an engagement ring." Dean says.

The man walks over to the diamonds and Dean has to stop him.

"Umm... it's for my boyfriend" Dean says.

"Ohhh… well we have some nice rings for men also." The man says smiling.

He walks Dean over to look at engagement rings for men. They are simple bands but they have diamonds on them and they are classy not at all gaudy looking. Dean finds one he likes and he gets always engraved on it. The man tells him he will call when it's ready and Sam and Dean leave the store happily. They go have lunch in the food court.

Sam has a salad because he's a health fricking nut and Dean has a bacon cheese burger and fries. They finish their lunch and Dean and Sam are in the car and are talking.

"So I think we should get married together." Sam says.

"Why is that?" Dean asks.

"Because men/men couples trying to get married is hard." Sam says.

"That is true. Have you talked to Gabe about this?" Dean asks.

"Yes he agrees with me. Of course you have to get Cas to say yes first." Sam teases.

"Do you really think he'll say no Sammy?" Dean asks worried.

'God no Dean I was just kidding. He will say yes hands down. He loves you so much." Sam says.

"Ok well I hope so I am nervous. I am going to take him to our favorite place to propose. I just have to wait for the ring to be done." Dean says.

"I am sure it will be great. Pack a picnic dinner and make it romantic." Sam says.

"I planned on it. Maybe some fried chicken and coleslaw and some brownies for desert." Dean says.

"That sounds good who's going to make it through?" Sam asks.

"Shut up Sammy. I can cook." Dean says.

"Ha you can't cook Dean you burn water." Sam says.

"Fine will you help me Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean I'll help you." Sammy says.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean says.

"You're welcome, as soon as the ring comes in will make your dinner." Sam says.

"Ok thanks Sam I am going now going to go home and wait for my man." Dean says.

"Oh is he going to get his stuff again?" Sam asks.

"Yeah probably not till the weekend though." Dean says.

"That's fine Dean. How are you two fitting in your small bed?" Sam asks.

"Oh I got a new bed a while back when he had to move back in with you. It's huge. Fits us both nicely." Dean says.

"Alright see you later Dean." Sam says.

Dean drives home and goes into the house to wait for Cas to come home from work. He falls asleep and dreams about proposing to Cas. He says yes and it's the best dream he's ever had.

Cas walks into the door tired, he's only been back at work a few days but the kids are tiring him out already. Dean tried to talk him out of going back to work so soon but he wouldn't have any of it. He walks over to Dean and sits down beside him kissing him softly licking at his lips. Dean moans a bit in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes.

"Well if that is how you are going to wake me up I should always be asleep when you get home." Dean says.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"How was your day Cas?" Dean asks.

"I'm tired, the kids ran me ragged." Cas says.

"Well I think we should call in some take out and then I'll make you a hot bubble bath and then we can go to bed and I'll give you a massage." Dean says.

"Sounds good to me Dean, thank you." Cas says.

"Do you want Thai or Chinese?" Dean asks.

"Oooh Chinese." Cas says.

"Ok you go sit down and I'll order then we can eat and do the other things." Dean says.

Dean orders dinner and they eat talking quietly when it's over Dean cleans up everything and goes into the bathroom to run Cas a bath. They have a pretty big bathtub Cas can fit in it anyways. He walks into the bedroom where Cas is face down on the bed. He rolls Cas over and starts to take off his clothing. Once he's naked he pushes Cas up and towards the bathroom.

"Take your bath I'll see you when you are done." Dean says.

"Thank you Dean." Cas says as he walks to the bathroom.

Cas climbs into the tub and Dean can hear him moan as he slides down into the water. Dean smiles and gets out some massage oil so he can give Cas his massage. Cas gets out of his bath about 20 minutes later and pads into the room drying himself off with a towel slung low on his hips.

"Lay on the bed on your stomach Cas." Dean says.

Cas does what Dean says and lays down on his stomach his face against a soft pillow. Dean climbs on the bed and sets the oil down he straddles Cas's ass and opens the bottle pouring some into his hands rubbing them together making the oil warm. He starts to massage Cas's back slowly. Cas lets out a moan quietly against the pillow.

"Feels good Dean." Cas moans out.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Dean says.

Dean finishes the massage and Cas is a puddle of relaxation and he can't really move. Dean strips his clothes off and slides into bed next to him. Dean kisses Cas goodnight and Cas finally rolls over onto his side facing away from Dean. Dean cuddles him close and smiles into the dark.

"Thank you Dean that was amazing, I love you." Cas says.

"You're welcome Cas, I love you too. Goodnight." Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas replies yawning.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**-TBC-**

**So I know it took a while but it was worth the wait right? I think next chapter will be the proposal unless my muse decides differently. If you read this please review it. Thanks. **


	12. The Proposal

**Ok here is the chapter you have all been waiting for sorry it's taken so long to get it out to you. I have had lots of stuff going on real time. I stole the proposal from Run Away Bride because I just love it. Thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter I appreciate them. This story is still unbeta'd any mistakes are mine. Here we go… **

Dean wakes up the next morning knowing what the day is going to bring and he smiles. He sees Cas is already gone to work. He went back a few days ago and is doing very well. Dean has to prepare for later tonight. Today is the day he proposes to Cas he has to go get the ring from the jewelry store. He calls up Sam and sees if Sam wants to come with him.

"Sam are you busy today?" Dean asks.

"No not really. What do you need?" Sam asks.

"I want to go get the ring you wanna come with?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah give me half hour?" Sam asks.

"Sure see you then." Dean says.

Dean drives over to pick up Sam when it's time and Sam runs out to the car to meet him.

"So tonight is the night huh Dean?" Sam asks.

"Yep I am going to take a picnic dinner to our favorite place and do it there with just me and him." Dean says.

"Oh good that will be great." Sam says.

They walk into the ring store and get the ring Dean inspects it seeing how it's engraved to say always. Dean smiles and thanks the man and pays the balance on his ring.

"So Sammy you still going to help me cook this meal?" Dean asks his brother.

"Yeah I'll help you cook come home with me after we go shop for what we need." Sam says.

"Ok sounds good to me Sam." Dean says.

They go to the store and get the ingredients for the fried chicken and the coleslaw and brownie mix. They get everything and head back to Sam's house for a day of cooking.

They bring the food into the kitchen and Sam turns on the oven to preheat for the brownies. He gets out pans and flour and eggs to make the fried chicken and then he gets bowls out for the coleslaw.

Sam tells Dean how to make the coleslaw and Dean prepares that. While Sam makes the fried chicken and Dean is just fine with that because chicken is easy to screw up. After Dean finishes the coleslaw he mixes the brownies. If there is one thing he can make its pastry and desert items.

They finish making the dinner and Sam packs it into a basket he has with plates and napkins and forks. Dean thanks his brother and heads home to shower and get ready for tonight.

Dean heads into the shower and washes off the smell of fried chicken and everything else from his body. He gets out of the shower and dresses in Jeans and a nice long sleeve shirt. It's kind of cold out but not so cold you can't stand to be outside. He hears the door open and shut and then Cas is calling out to him.

"Dean are you home?" Cas calls out.

"Yeah I'm home Cas, change your clothes I want to go somewhere with you." Dean says with a smile.

"Ok Dean." Cas says softly.

Cas goes into the bedroom and changes into jeans and long sleeve as well. While Cas is dressing Dean takes this opportunity to make sure he has the ring in his jacket pocket and he starts to stress out a bit about tonight he wants everything to be perfect. He heads out to the car and puts the basket in the backseat along with the blanket he has for them to sit on.

Cas comes out of the bedroom and they get into the car to head out. Dean drives them out to their favorite spot and Cas smiles at Dean watching him as he drives. They get to the spot and Dean gets out of the car getting the basket and the cooler with drinks along with the blanket.

They make their way to the lake and Dean lays out the blanket and Cas and him sit down on it. Dean opens the basket taking out the plates and forks along with all the food. He grabs Cas a diet coke from the cooler and a coke for himself.

"Dean this is really good, did you make this?" Cas asks.

"Well me and Sammy did you know I am not that good of a cook." Dean says.

"Indeed… well this is great." Cas says.

They eat and then they partake in the brownies Dean made. Cas takes a bite of the chocolate brownie and moans his approval. They finish eating and throw their trash in the trash bag Dean has brought with him. Dean goes and puts everything into the car while Cas sits by the lake watching the water as the sun sets.

Dean walks back over to Cas and gets down on one knee in front of Cas the ring in his hand.

"Cas I have something I want to say to you." Dean says quietly.

"Ok…" Cas replies just as quietly back.

"Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me. So will you marry me Cas?" Dean asks quietly.

Cas looks at Dean with all the love in his heart shinning in his eyes.

"Indeed Yes... hell yes... I will marry you." Cas says loudly.

Dean grabs Cas and kisses him slowly and deeply smiling against his mouth.

They head back to the car to go home once they get home Cas shoves Dean against the door as it closes behind them and kisses Dean deeply and thoroughly. Cas drags Dean down the hallway to their bedroom and pushes Dean back on the bed. He undresses slowly letting Dean watch him take off his clothing. Dean's breathing increases as he watches CAstiel strip for him.

After Cas is naked he makes light work of Dean's clothing as well removing it quickly. Cas crawls up the bed to his lover well now his fiancé and kisses him deeply rubbing their cocks against one another slowly.

"Oh fuck Cas that feels so good." Dean growls out.

"And it's only going to feel better I promise." Cas breaths out.

Cas slides downwards taking Dean's cock into his hand stroking the base slowly before sliding his tongue out and running it across Dean's slit. Dean moans and arches more into Cas's mouth.

"Jesus fuck Cas yeah." Dean grits out.

Cas takes Dean's cock into his mouth sucking on the tip while playing with his balls. He grabs the lube from the bedside table and spreads some liberally over his fingers while sucking on Dean's cock head. He keeps sucking while he circles a finger on the outside of Dean's hole. Dean moans and arches back into the finger. Cas slides his finger in slowly opening up Dean. Dean moans again louder as Cas sucks and fingers him with a finger. When he thinks Dean is opened up enough he adds another finger scissoring them inside him.

Dean moans and fucks on to Cas's fingers quickly loving the feel of Cas's fingers in his ass.

"More Cas fuck me now." Dean says.

Cas lubes up his cock with lots of lube till its dripping wet, he positions it at Dean's entrance and Dean moves feeling Cas's dick slide over his crack. He moans loudly. Cas slides into Dean slowly Dean's ass taking him in inch by inch. Cas finally bottoms out inside of Dean and just sits there for a few minutes.

"Move now." Dean growls out.

Cas starts to move in and out of Dean's perfect asshole and is building a quick and rough rhythm he knows Dean loves. Dean moans and fists his cock as Cas pounds into him. Cas smacks his hand out of the way and takes over jacking Dean off in time to his thrusts.

"Jesus fuck Cas… I'm going to cum." Dean moans out loudly as he cums.

Cas feels Dean cum and he cums right after him moaning Dean's name loudly. Cas gets off Dean and goes to get a wash rag and cleans them both off. Dean gathers Cas to him and they cuddle up next to each other.

"I love you Cas so fucking much." Dean says.

"And I love you Dean." Cas replies.

They fall asleep warm and satisfied with plans about the wedding on their mind.

**-TBC-**

**So there is the proposal chapter I hope you all liked it. Again sorry it took so long to get out to you. If you read this please review it. **


	13. Pool fun times

**Sorry it too so long to update this. My muse has been on vacation or something maybe she died. I am attempting to update this though because I know you are all waiting. –hugs for all of you- This is not beta'd all mistakes are mine. Here we go. **

It was a pretty Saturday outside, Dean and Cas were going over to Sam and Gabe's to discuss wedding plans. They get to Gabe's with a case of beer and walk in.

"Sammy we're here you better not be doing anything gross." Dean yells out.

"We're in the kitchen Dean and we have coffee." Sam calls out.

Dean and Cas make their way to the kitchen and Cas gets them cups of coffee before they sit down at the table with Sam and Gabe.

"So we are going to do this together right?" Dean asks.

"I just think it's easier to get married both couples at the same time." Sam says.

"No we agree with you guys." Cas replies.

"Ok so I guess we need to come to agreement how we want this wedding to be." Sam says.

"I just want a small wedding." Cas replies quietly.

"Yes maybe just family and close friends." Gabe replies.

Dean and Sam nod their heads they are totally in agreement for that. Sam has always wanted just a small wedding just for family and a few close friends he doesn't want a big fanfare event. And Dean well hell they never even thought Dean would ever get married. But here he is sitting in the kitchen discussing his wedding with the three of them.

They decide to call Mary and let her help planning because they all know if they don't let her help she won't be happy with them.

Now that they've decided they are doing this wedding thing all together they decide to relax for the rest of the day. Mary is going to come over tomorrow and help them plan things. They still need to set a date but they have to decide where to do the wedding first then they can.

The rest of the day they spend outside in the backyard Gabe and Sam's house has a pool and a barbeque. Gabe is going to grill steaks later and they are going to drink beer and play some pool out in the storage shed which they turned into like a game room.

Sam and Gabe go inside for a nap later in the day and Dean and Cas are in the pool floating around. Dean swims over to Cas and pushes him up against the edge of the pool.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asks.

"I am going to fuck you in this pool." Dean replies with a grin.

"Dean this is OUR brother's pool I don't' think we should." Cas replies with a frown.

Dean cuts him off kissing him, Cas gasps opening his mouth shocked by Dean's kiss. Dean takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Cas' mouth sliding it along his. Cas moans softly against Dean's mouth, wrapping his legs around Dean. Dean breaks the kiss to lick the drops of water dripping from Cas' neck. Sucking the flesh there making a mark, he licks the mark and releases Cas' skin.

"Dean I want you." Cas gasps out.

"I thought this was OUR brother's pool though." Dean asks teasingly.

"Just fuck me." Cas replies with a grin.

"Fine." Dean grins back.

Dean turns Cas around so he's facing the pool side he runs his hand down Cas' back. Kissing on the back of Cas's neck lightly. He yanks back Cas's head so he can whisper in his ear.

"Going to fuck you so good, Want to make you mine again." Dean whispers against Cas' ear before licking the shell of it.

Cas' groans against the edge of the pool as Dean's fingers find his hole. Dean teases Cas sliding a finger around the outside edge of his hole. Cas moans a bit as he feels Dean's finger teasing him.

"Just do it Dean don't play games." Cas says.

Dean slides a finger in Cas to the first knuckle crooking it and teasing him. Cas moans against the edge of the pool as Dean fingers him slowly, he feels Dean's finger crook inside him hitting that spot. Dean slides out the one finger and adds another one scissoring fingers inside of Cas opening him up. Cas moans as Dean scissors his fingers inside him, feeling his body opening up for Dean.

"Enough Dean I am ready. Fuck me already." Cas groans out.

"Impatient aren't we?" Dean asks with a cocky grin.

"Yes so do it already." Cas replies.

Dean lines his cock up with Cas' hole and pushes in slowly. Cas hisses a bit as Dean enters him the burn he knows is going to turn into such pleasure soon. Dean pushes all the way into Cas bottoming out in him waiting a minute.

"Fuck Me Dean I Am Not Going To Break." Cas grits out.

Dean starts to push in and out of Cas slowly, before picking up the pace making sure to hit Cas' prostate every time. Cas is groaning and moaning against the pool.

"So fucking good Cas, wonder if it's always going to be like this." Dean gasps out.

Dean fucks in and out of Cas faster, going deeper each time hitting his prostate on every stroke. Cas moans loudly as Dean hits his prostate on every stroke. Dean reaches down in front of Cas and takes his cock into his hand stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Dean love when you fuck me, feels so good." Cas gasps out.

He fucks into Dean's hand as Dean thrusts into him over and over again. Moaning Cas' name loudly Dean comes deep inside Cas's ass. Cas thrusts himself into Dean's hand once more before coming gasping out Dean's name.

Dean strokes Cas through his orgasm. The water around them is kind of a murky white, from come that got into the pool.

"Our brothers are going to Kill us." Cas says lazily.

"Yeah but what a way to die." Dean says.

Dean gets out of the pool and goes to find some towel's they brought outside. Cas gets out as Dean brings the towels back and wraps Cas up in a towel rubbing his arms drying him off. He kisses Cas softly and smiles.

"I love you so much." Dean says quietly.

"I love you too Dean forever." Cas replies.

Dean and Cas get dressed and lounge out on the chairs till Sam and Gabe come back out. Sam looks at his pool and it's murky and he looks at Dean and Cas and gets bitchface # 2 on his face.

"What the hell did you guys do in our pool? Sam asks Cas and Dean.

Dean and Cas look at each other and burst out laughing.

**-TBC-**


	14. Sex in the Impala

**Ugh again my muse took a hike. Here we go now though. Story is still unbeta'd and thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. I don't know how much more is left of this story. I was going to do them getting married. But maybe a third story will do that with them adopting a kid.. I am not sure where I am going honestly**.

The two couples meet back at Sam and Gabe's house the next day because it's bigger then Dean and Cas' house. They are meeting with Mary here she wanted to help plan their wedding and the guys were more than happy to let her help.

"Well are we ready for mom to do this?" Sam asks.

"I'm ready I didn't want to plan a wedding with Lisa and I sure as hell don't want to plan this one either," Dean says.

Cas frowns as Dean brings up Lisa's name. He really still doesn't like that woman and everything she has done to Dean. Dean looks at Cas and sees the man's frown. He arches his eyebrow as to ask what is wrong. Cas looks at Dean and gives him a smile reassuring him that everything is just fine.

"So when is mom supposed to get here?" Dean asks.

"I don't know she said 11 this morning," Sam says as he looks at his watch.

"Well she's still got 10 minutes before she gets here," Dean says.

"Is dad talking to you yet Dean?" Sam asks.

"Nope not a word since Lisa outed me," Dean says quietly.

"He's not really talked to me since me and Gabe announced our engagement," Sam says back quietly.

The doorbell rings and Mary is at the door. Cas walks to the door and opens it smiling at the lady behind it.

"Hello Mary," Castiel replies hugging the woman.

"Hello Cas," Mary smiles back and returns the hug.

"Everyone is in the kitchen," Cas says as he shuts the door.

They walk to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Sam gets up and walks over the counter getting a coffee cup and getting a cup for his mom. He walks over to her and kisses her forehead giving her the coffee.

"Hi mom," Sam says.

"Hello Sam, how are you today?" Mary asks.

"I'm good mom, how are you doing?" Sam asks quietly.

"I'm good Sam. I'm ready to help you boys plan your big day," Mary says.

"Thanks for doing this mom, we really appreciate it," Dean says.

"You're welcome Dean it's not a problem at all," Mary tells her son.

They get out Sam's laptop and look up where same sex marriages can be performed. They pick Iowa because it's closest to where they live. Sam gets on the phone making calls to find out what they have to do to get married in that state.

They need a marriage license and they need a blood test that is all. Gabe is looking up places in Iowa to hold a wedding. They know they want a small affair just friends and family really. They find a park they want to hold the wedding in. Mary decides she will take the numbers and things home and call and they will go from there.

"I will go home and call these places and call you boys later," Mary says giving each of her boys a kiss including Cas and Gabe because they are family now.

Mary leaves and the boys are left sitting at the table, they never once asked about their dad the whole time she was there.

Dean and Cas leave telling Gabe and Sam goodbye.

"What do you say to dinner and a movie?" Dean asks.

"That sounds good to me Dean," Cas replies with a grin.

Dean takes them to their favorite diner for dinner, where Dean orders a burger and fries and a coke and Cas gets a chicken sandwich fries and a milkshake. They eat and pay for the food and Dean takes them to the drive in to watch a movie. Dean pays for their movie and he turns on the radio station that broadcasts the movie.

"Want to get into the back Dean?" Cas asks him.

"Sure that will be more comfortable," Dean replies with a grin.

They climb into the back and the movie starts up and Cas is watching it intently, Dean slides his hand down to his fiancés thigh and squeezing it. Cas looks up and Dean and smiles at him before turning his gaze back to the movie. Dean turns his head toward Cas' neck and licks it before sucking on the flesh softly.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asks.

"Shhh.. Cas just watch the movie," Dean replies with a smirk.

"As you wish," Cas replies Cas goes back to watching the movie and Dean sucks on his neck harder this time leaving a mark there, before licking it with his tongue. Cas hisses and looks at Dean for a brief moment before turning his focus back to the movie. Dean slides his hand higher up Cas' thigh, running lightly over his cock through his pants. Cas moans and looks at Dean pulling Dean's head to his and kisses him deeply licking his mouth open. Dean moans against Cas' mouth and slides his tongue against Cas'. Dean rubs his palm over Cas' cock making the other man moan loudly.

"Dean," Cas groans out.

"Cas I want you right here in my car," Dean gasps out.

"Well then have me, I'm yours," Cas replies huskily.

Dean slides his hand to Cas' pants and unbuttons and unzips them wiggling them off the other man slowly brushing his hand over the bulge in Cas' boxers. Cas moans pushing himself against Dean's hand. Dean knows they aren't going to fuck it's too tight in the car for such things but other things can happen. Dean looks down at Cas like he is his prey and Dean is the hunter. Dean pushes Cas' boxers down his legs and the he arches up to unzip and unbutton his pants as well shoving them down his legs with his boxer briefs.

Dean wraps his hand around his and Cas' cocks and strokes up and down a few times, kissing Cas deeply sucking on his tongue, Cas moaning around Dean's mouth as he strokes their cocks up and down.

"Fuck, Dean love your hand around me," Cas moans out.

Dean jerks them off at a face past sliding his fingers over the tips of their cocks spreading out their pre-come making it easier to jerk them. Cas and Dean's moans fill the car and their heavy breathing.

"Fuck Cas love you so much," Dean gasps out.

"Dean I'm going to come," Cas moans out loudly.

"Do it, I want you to come Cas," Dean moans out.

Dean strokes them a couple more times and Cas is coming onto Dean's hand moaning his name loudly Dean follow shortly after and they are laying there breaking heavily staring into each other's eyes. Dean leans down and kisses Cas lightly on the mouth.

"Mmm love you Dean," Cas says smiling,

"Love you too Cas," Dean replies.

Cas and Dean clean themselves up best they can with some napkins Dean keeps in the glove box. They put their clothes back on and finish up the movie. With Cas cuddled up next to Dean and Dean falling asleep next to Cas.

-TBC-

**Ugh that sucked.. I am so sorry.. I know it was horrid.. right? Anyways I am really trying to write but my muse isn't working with me at all.. So if this was not as good as normal I do apologize…**


	15. INtermissionapology

Ok this is just a short note to let you know my child has been very very sick I have not abandoned this story. She's better now and going back to school so after I catch up on everything at home I promise I am going to finish this story. I am really sorry for the inconvenience of not writing this story right now. I love all my reviewers and readers.


	16. Cake tasting

**Ha it's been forever since I wrote on this story, I'm sorry it's been so long. I suck at updating it lately. I will be better I promise you. **

The wedding was getting closer; Dean was not anywhere as nervous as he was when he was supposed to be marrying Lisa. He was at peace. He couldn't wait to marry Cas and start their lives together, as a married couple.

With only a couple weeks left, Dean's mom was in a whirlwind of activity. She was finishing up the wedding plans; it was wonderful to have her help because she basically had everything taken care of, whereas when Dean was marrying Lisa, he had to do a lot of the work, and he really wasn't into that.

The invitations had been sent, and there weren't that many guests attending, but that's how Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe wanted it. They wanted a small affair, with just their friends and their families.

Dean looked over at Cas, still sleeping in the bed, and smiled. It was Saturday - they could be lazy today. They didn't have school or work to get ready for. All they had to do today was go taste cake so they could finalize the flavor they wanted for the big day.

Cas wakes up sleepily staring up at Dean. "Are you staring at me again Dean?" Cas asks him with a grin.

"You're so pretty; I can't help but stare at you Cas," Dean says, with a mischievous grin.

"You're teasing me now, aren't you Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yes, you know I Like to tease you, Cas," Dean says, smirking. "We need to take a shower; we have to test wedding cakes today," Dean says, grinning.

"Well then, lead the way, Dean," Cas says, smacking Dean's ass after he gets up.

Cas follows Dean into the bathroom and grins as Dean starts to undress. He watches his husband to be with hooded eyes.

Cas starts to take off his t-shirt and sweats, throwing his boxers to the floor. He looks at Dean's naked body and smiles in appreciation.

"So how much time do we have, Dean?" Cas asks.

"Long enough to get off, if that's what you're asking," Dean says, with a teasing grin.

"Sounds good," Cas says, pulling him into the shower after turning it on.

Dean pushes Cas up against the wall and kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue inside his mouth, twirling it with Cas's. Cas moans against Dean's mouth. He never gets tired of kissing this man, his soon to be husband. He slides his arms around Dean's neck, playing with the hair at the nape. Dean runs his hands down Cas chest slowly, pinching a nipple before going lower. He wraps his hand around Cas's hard cock, squeezing it lightly. Cas moans and arches into Dean's hand, loving when Dean touches him.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas gasps out.

Dean starts to stroke him up and down slowly, playfully almost, teasing him.

"Don't tease me, Dean," Cas growls out lowly.

Dean strokes up and down Cas shaft faster, twisting his wrist every couple strokes. Cas moans and fucks into Dean's hand. Dean bends forward and kisses Cas neck, sucking a mark into it.

"Mmm.. fuck, Dean, going to cum soon," Cas gasps out.

"Good, cum, I want you to," Dean says against the shell of Cas ear.

Cas moans and fucks into Dean's hand Dean tell him to cum, Cas loses it and cums all over Dean's hand with a groan.

"Thank you, Dean, that was good," Cas says, kissing Dean's shoulder. "Should I return the favor now?" Cas asks him.

"No, you can later - we don't have time right now and we have to get going," Dean says.

They get out of the shower and go to get dressed before getting in the car and taking off. They are meeting Sam and Gabe at the bakery. They get there and get out of the Impala and go inside, Sam and Gabe already there, waiting and drinking coffee.

"Morning Sammy, Gabe," Dean says, grinning and ruffling Sam's hair to get a rise out of him.

"Dammit, Dean, it's Sam, and don't fuck with my hair," Sam says.

"Hello Cassy," Gabe greets his brother.

"Gabriel," Cas says.

"Hey Cas, how are you this morning?" Sam asks.

"I'm well, Sam, and yourself?" Cas asks, the other man.

"Good, let's get this cake tasting done," Sam says, grinning at Gabe.

The lady who owns the bakery brings out several different cakes. Chocolate, white, yellow, orange. The chocolate cake has cherry filling, and Dean remembers that's what he wanted for his and Lisa's wedding. He remembers how good it tasted then, grinning he takes a piece of that one and puts it up to Cas' mouth.

"Open up, Cas," Dean says, with a grin.

Cas opens his mouth and Dean sticks the cake inside, on his tongue. Cas moans as the flavors hit his tongue. Chocolate, mixed with cherry. It's an amazing taste.

"Oh, you have to taste that one, Gabe," Cas says, grinning, knowing his brother is going to want that cake.

Sam feeds Gabe a piece of the cake and Gabe moans loudly.

"I think we have a winner, Dean," Sam says. "What do you think?" He asks his brother.

"Yeah, I've had that one before. It's my choice," Dean says, with a grin.

"Ok, well, then I guess that's the one," Sam says, grinning at Gabe.

They place the order for the cake and go their separate ways, Dean and Cas going to their house and Sam and Gabe going to theirs.

Dean sits down on the couch with his fiancé and smiles at him happily. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's Dean's mom. Dean's father has had a heart attack and he's in the hospital.

"Fuck, ok mom, we'll be there soon. I'm going to call Sammy," Dean says.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas asks him, concerned.

"My, uh, father, he, uh, had a heart attack. I gotta call Sammy," Dean says, dialing the number.

"Sammy, dad had a heart attack; mom needs us at the hospital now. Can Gabe bring you?" Dean asks him.

Sam tells him yes and they leave for the hospital, not knowing how John is, or even if he is going to survive.

**-TBC-**


	17. When something bad happens

**Ok my muse died for Dean and Cas but I am going to try and finish this story since I've had people ask me about it. So it's pretty much going to end with the wedding because after that I have no idea what I'd even try to write about. So here we go I guess and I am sorry if it sucks. **

Dean and Sam rush to the hospital, both with their fiancés in tow. Dean gets there first and goes into his dad's room. He's hooked up to a bunch of machines that are monitoring his heart. Dean walks over to his father's bed and looks at him. He looks so pale and fragile, nothing like the big bad John Winchester they all know. Sam walks into the room then, and he walks over to Dean.

"Where's mom?" Sam asks.

"I haven't seen her yet," Dean says.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, maybe the chapel or something," Sam says.

"Yeah maybe," Dean says with a shrug.

"Wow, he almost doesn't look like dad, lying there in that bed, does he?" Sam asks.

"Nope, he looks like someone else; he looks so fragile," Dean says.

"You think he's going to make it?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure," Dean says as the doctor comes in and explains what is going on.

Their dad had a bad heart attack and was unconscious and the odds of him actually waking up weren't too good apparently. Dean thanked the doctor as she walked away and sat down in a chair heavily.

"Wow, so dad might not wake up then," Dean says.

"Yeah, that's what I am getting from the doctor," Sam says, with a sigh.

"God, poor mom, she's going to be devastated if he dies," Dean says.

"Yeah, but she'll get through it, Dean; she's strong," Sam says.

"We should go tell Cas and Gabe what's going on," Dean says with a hand through his hair.

"You do it Dean; I'll stay here with him, in case mom comes in," Sam says with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back, Sammy," Dean says.

"Ok Dean," Sam says.

Dean walks out and goes to tell Gabe and Cas what is going on. He tells them that they can go home, they don't have to stay there. They tell him to shut up, basically, that they aren't going anywhere, and he heads back into his dad's room. Sam is sitting by his dad's bed with his mom now, and she's got tears in her eyes and Sam's holding her.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" Dean asks her as he walks into the room.

"Dean," She says getting up and crossing the room to hug him tightly. He just wraps his arms around her and holds on.

"Mom, are you doing okay?" Dean asks, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Dean, you know me," Mary says.

All of a sudden, John's machine goes off, and there are nurses shoving them out of the way. They leave the room and wait for the doctors and nurses to finish what they are doing. Dean looks over at Sam, and he's holding his mom and whispering in her ear.

The doctor comes out and tells them she's sorry, John didn't make it. Dean's mom starts to sob and Dean looks at Sam over his mom's head. He can see tears in Sam's eyes, but for some reason, Dean just can't cry about it.

"I'll go tell Gabe and Cas what happened," he says, gesturing towards where their fiancés are sitting.

He goes out there and tells Gabe and Cas that John is gone, and Cas walks over to him and wraps him up in a hug. Dean leans into his fiancé and wraps his arms around the other man. Dean takes them back to where Sam and his mom are and watches Gabe wrap Sam up in a hug and hold him while he cries quietly. Dean still hasn't shed a tear for his father; he's not sure what that says about him.

Sam and Gabe take their mom back to their place, because they have the guest room there. Dean walks into the house sort of in a dazed state still. Cas comes behind him and wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

"You okay, Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, fine Cas. Can't believe he's gone, though," he says.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I guess we need to postpone the weddings now," Cas says.

"What? No! Why?" Dean asks.

"Because now we have to make funeral arrangements," Cas says.

"I don't care, we are still getting married, as planned. Mom will want us to, Cas," Dean says.

"I guess we'll talk to her tomorrow or something," Cas says.

"Come on, Cas. Let's just go to bed. I am beat," Dean says, grabbing Cas's hand and leading him to their bedroom.

Dean and Cas get ready for bed on auto pilot, that's how tired they are. They crawl into bed and Cas wraps Dean up in his arms, when usually it's Dean wrapping Cas up. Dean finally starts to tear up, thinking about his father dying, while he's alone in bed with Cas. Dean starts to cry in deep sobs, and Cas just holds on to him, whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back. Dean finally finishes his crying and looks at Cas.

"What did I do to deserve you Cas?" he asks.

"I don't know, Dean. I just think we've always had a profound bound or something," Cas says with a grin.

Dean kisses his fiancé and yawns; crying took a lot out of him.

"Come on, Dean. Lay down and let's go to sleep," Cas says.

"Ok, Cas," Dean says, wrapping him up in his arms, like he normally does, and nuzzles the back of his neck.

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas says quietly.

"Goodnight, Cas, "Dean says and falls asleep.

**Ok that's this chapter I will get the next one out within the next couple days I am really making a conscious effort to finish this story now. **


End file.
